


General Updates

by Proffesor_Doctor



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proffesor_Doctor/pseuds/Proffesor_Doctor
Summary: This is not a story or a fan fiction. This is gonna be for updates on my life and what's going on, and what's been going on since I last updated in June of 2017. I don't know how often I'll update this, but I will be back one day, even if it's years from now.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello to whoever is reading! This is Proffesor_Doctor, here to talk about what's been going on in my life, why I haven't been updating, and just everything to you (few) readers.

The last time I updated was chapter 4 of my Kid Icarus story, which was in June of 2017. I had responded to a comment saying that I was already working on the next chapter, which wasn't a lie. But after a while, I had to, just as every other high school graduate, make a choice: Start working, or go to college. At first, the answer was clear to me. Since I had never been particularly interested in school, nor did I have a reason, and my grades would get worse and worse each year to show for it, I had decided I would get a job. Until I was given a choice, Go to college, or work in an office taking calls all day in the same building that both my mother and older brother work at.

Neither choice sounded appealing to me, but I chose the one that I felt I would have a better chance at being happier with, even if it wasn’t much of one: School

That Fall, I had started going to a community college, where I would stay for only one semester before leaving. You could say that I was a slacker, or I just didn’t care, and I would say: You’re absolutely right! I was a slacker, and I didn’t care about school. I didn’t have a particular goal in mind for school. Half the time while I was in school, I would be typing up random stories that popped up in my head, or drawing on my laptop. But I wasn’t slacking entirely, I would study to overcome the biggest obstacle in my entire school life, an enemy that would only get stronger as I went on: Math! Eventually, it was a failure because I had studied so much, that I ended up neglecting my history class, because I was confident in that class. But it only led me to fail for the semester. Not to mention that after all of the attention that I had focused into it, I had also failed my math class. The only class out of the three that I took, that I passed was Music History. It was at that point, that I realized that maybe this isn’t meant for me. So I ended up leaving. But not without something that would help spark some motivation out of me. In college, I had discovered Webtoon.

A little in between thing here, but in Febuary, I had gotten a job at a Subway restaurant. It was small, it was nice. The coworkers were cool, the customers weren’t bad and it was strangely calming for me to be there. But that was something that sadly, lasted only two weeks. All I was told was that “Not everything that was getting done was getting done.” which made no sense to me for various reasons. But I didn’t ask any more questions and accepted it. To this day, I still don’t know why they laid me off.

Now back to the story.

The thing that appealed to me the most was that anyone could do whatever they wanted and put it there. No matter the tools, (or lack thereof) and no matter the drawing skills, it was for anyone and everyone to enjoy in whatever way that they wanted. Skip forward 1 month, and I had already started thinking about making one myself. Not a story centered one, but one that’s random. True events from or thoughts from my life. Something silly. I felt like I couldn’t be able to handle the responsibility of having a full on story to keep up with, like Bastard or Elf and Warrior. Instead, I wanted to do something that doesn’t take much, something that can be somewhat enjoyable at the very least, and something that I would enjoy making. There’s only one problem: My lack of motivation and confidence. I’m not bad at drawing, and I feel like I can keep a weekly schedule on something small, so what’s the problem? I didn’t feel confident, and that nagging doubt in the back of my mind was consuming me, so I needed a way out from it. That was when I decided that if I haven’t started it by the time my birthday rolls around, then I will force myself to start it on the day of my birthday, in April.

And I did it, I made a webtoon. Something silly, something goofy, something cringe-worthy, but something that I could call my own, that I liked. Fast forward to about 2 months, and I had kept up my schedule. Updates on Tuesday and Thursday every week and I was still going strong… or so I thought. 

I lost my drive again. My motivation. And for a little while, I didn’t do much. Until the competition. Webtoon announced in 2018 that there was gonna be a competition in the works that would go through the summer, and end in October. “This is my chance”, I thought. There it was again, the spark, the motivation. I didn’t care about the cash prizes that came with winning the competition, I cared about the fact that if I won, I could do this as a job, a career. That drive was short lived by my doubt again though. For the next few months, I had lost all drive to do anything. All will to do anything was gone. Writing, drawing, gaming, eating, everything was a chore for me, and now, I lost my chance at webtoon… for now.

Fast forward to now and I just got a job at a factory, making doors, and I hate it. The monotony of it all, same thing, causing the seconds to turn into minutes and minutes to turn into hours, or at least they feel like they do. 

Where am I going from here? I have no idea. I lost all motivation to do anything for myself, and now I’m stuck at a job I hate and I lost a chance at being able to be me, because of myself and my own doubts. But if there’s one thing that’s happening now, it’s this. Most of the time since the last update, I felt drained, I felt lost, without desire or motivation. But now I’m getting sick and tired of it. I want to get back on my feet, emotionally, and in turn, mentally and physically. To anyone who reads this, I have it back. The drive. I’m gonna write more, and I’m gonna draw more. I’m gonna do things for me. 

I’m back.


	2. Update 2 - My Reasons

“To anyone who reads this, I have it back. The drive. I’m gonna write more, and I’m gonna draw more. I’m gonna do things for me.  
I’m back.”  
\---------  
That was in September, 2018.

Here is now.

 

In my personal life, shortly after the last general update, I ended up resigning from making doors. I know, easy work, assembly work, very simple. But personally, it was too mentally draining, seeing the same thing and experiencing the same thing over and over and over and over again. I felt sick to my stomach when I thought of going back there (and that feeling hasn’t changed even to this day). On the not so bright side, I am still unemployed and searching for a job. 

Though I’m not wasting my time by just sitting around and doing nothing! I’ve been working on my webtoon again and it’s honestly a breath of fresh air for me, to be able to focus on something that I enjoy doing for a few hours a day. And while I doubt I’ll ever be a popular webtoon artist, I’m happy with the fact that I can put my stuff out there for people to read and to sometimes have a good laugh at or even a smile.

You know, sometimes I think about this. This fan fiction that I’m making, this webtoon that I spend so much time on, rather than the fact that I’m unemployed and broke,and that I’m still living with my mother. And these thoughts just might be therapeutic to me. The fact that these thoughts of my fan fiction and my webtoon are able to pull me from those negative thoughts, the thoughts that I’ll never be able to find a job, that I won’t be happy, that I won’t be able to contribute to anything, it’s something that really helps me get through most of the days. That I enjoy doing this. 

And sometimes I’ll think about how other people who read this stuff, as good or bad as it may be, it’s a good distraction that we all need sometimes. Whether we need distraction from our private lives, with whatever challenges or negativity we may be facing, or from problems going on in the world. It can be a lot sometimes, and sometimes we need to not focus so much on that, but on something dumb or different. 

Is my writing dumb? I think so! 

Is my webtoon dumb? Of course!

Does it distract people from the bad in the world? I certainly hope so! Can I distract someone from the negativity? Can I put a smile on someone’s face from the thoughts of my stories? I really fricking hope so! To me, that’s what makes all of this worth doing, even if it seems pointless.Though, I guess the point of doing this IS to be pointless, so think about that for a second. I’m not in it for fame, or to get money or subscribers on Webtoons, but because of the hope that it makes others smile. Because it makes ME smile. And I hope that I can make you smile too, dear reader. 

Anyways, that’s the end of that rant! If you read this, then thank you, really. You make my day! And I hope that I can make your day too!

In the meantime, will I get a job? Hopefully!

Will I continue to update KI in the future! YES! Not sure when, but YES!

I’ll update you later! Stay safe, everyone and have fun!


End file.
